


An Okay Moment

by Dolimir



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel eavesdrops on Cordelia telling Conner a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Okay Moment

Angel leaned casually against the door frame of his son’s bedroom and fought to keep a smile off his face as he eavesdropped on the quiet conversation between Conner and Cordelia.

“And then, a big troll jumped onto the bridge.”

“A mountain troll or a bridge one?”

“It was a mountain bridge troll.”

“Oh, they’re pretty territorial.”

“Don’t I know it. But the little goat wasn’t worried because he knew the troll’s weaknesses.”

“The larynx, the ears and the eyes.”

“Very good. Now as the troll approached…”

When the story was almost finished, Angel slid back into the hallway, knowing the eight year old would demand a story from him as well if he spotted him, and he had no desire to feel Cordelia’s wrath. Again.

“Wipe that smile off your face, buster.” Cordelia frowned at him as she stepped into the hallway, carelessly brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Instead of obeying, his grin got even bigger. Cordelia’s vigilance against his having a perfect moment never ceased to amuse him.

“I have a stake right here, you know?” She patted her empty back pocket.

Angel leaned forward and brushed his lips over her forehead. “I know.”

“Shouldn’t you be brooding about the Circle of Five?”

He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her under his chin. “Trust me, I am.”

Snuggling against him, she sighed happily. “Well, okay then.”

While happy was never a word he used anymore, he wasn’t dissatisfied with his life. Not at all.


End file.
